A Field Trip in Greenvale
by SuperJoe608
Summary: Arthur and the gang go for a field trip to a fun place, but something happens on their way and they end up in Greenvale and meets up with York. r&r please!
1. Chapter 1: A Nice Day

Chapter 1: What a nice day.

It was a rainy day in the town of Elwood Elementary school. During class, Mr. Ratburn turned out papers to the class. Everyone was scared because they might think it was...A TEST! Buster wasn't not ready for it because he always fails at them, even surprise quizs. Brain was always ready for whatever Ratburn had with him; math. Western geology, and even the Dieary of Ann Frank. Binky was too busy playing on his gameboy too pay attention, until Ratburn took it away from him and put it in his "No Binkys Allowed" drawer. Arthur was nervous as well, but he can deal with it. Ratburn started writing on the chalkboard.

"Okay class, you may wonder what's on the paper/" Ratburn said, while writing a list on the board. "This is a permission slip for a field trip!" The class started chatting in a positive, yet questioning way. "A field trip? From Ratburn?" "Cool!" "I want my gameboy!" Ratburn finished the list on the chalkboard and started to calm the class down. "Now, now, class. Settle down. We will be going to the most exciting place in the town: Super Fun World!"

Buster had a big smile on his face. The biggest smile he ever had. "WOW! SUPER FUN WORLD?" Buster yelled. "YOU MEAN THE PLACE WHERE THEY HAVE THE BIGGEST ROLLER COASTER, THE BIGGEST ARCADE, AND THE ATOMIC BUNNY ROCK SHOW? I LOVE THAT PLACE!"

"Buster, please, calm down!" Ratburn said. "The reason why we're going Super Fun World is because we're attending a play since the actor who plays Atomic Bunny recently was in an acident and they can't find a replacement." Mr. Ratburn pointed at the list on the board. "These are a list of plays that we might do, and by the class vote, we will do that for the play." The class started to grown in sorrow because they didn't really love doing plays and all of the plays sucked. The plays Cats, Romeo and Juliet, and Aladdin. "Before the end of class, I will collect the first page of the papers of your vote for the play and and second paper is your permission slip for your parents to sign." Ratburn said, while sitting on desk and taking out Binky's gameboy, playing it for himself. "Until then, no more work for the rest of the day."

Everyone cheered. It was too bad that it was five minutes before the end of school so they had to pick one of them as fast as possible. When they turned the votes in, most of it was Cats while only two were just Aladdin. All the kids went outside to wait for the buses to come and pick them up to put them to their homes.

"Oh this is going to be so great!" Said Buster, jumping up and down in excitement. "I can't wait to play ALL OF THOSE games! Super Bunny Cousins, Carrotvania, Road Brawler Six! So many games to play!" Arthur just shock his head. "Execpt that we have to do some stupid play," Said Arthur "it's gonna be so stupid that no one will be there." Brain came in "Arthur, it'll be great! Cats was one the best plays to ever be shown on the stage and everyone will like it. Besides I got the part to be the garbage can that starts the final fight!" "No you didn't!' Francie bumped in "I got the part! You're just the furball!" Binky shows up "Guys, can we please get on the real matter? MY GAMEBOY! MR. RABURN TOOK MY GAMEBOY! THIS IS HORID!" Binky cried. Arthur, Buster and Francie looked awkward at Binky. After the kids got on the bus, dropped off the kids, Arthur went to the house.

"Mom I have something for you!" Arthur yelled. DW went downstairs from her room to find out what's the ruckus and Arthur's dad showed up. "Sorry Arthur" Dad said, cleaning off flour from his shirt "Mother isn't here, she's stuck at work for the day. What is it Arthur?" "Yeah, what is it AR-THURRR" D. W. said in a taunting tone, thinking that he got in trouble. D.W. Tried to get the paper from Arthur teasingly saying "LEMME SEE, LEMME SEE!" Dad got the paper from Arthur. "Oh so you're doing a play? That's great Arthur!" Dad said, getting a pen to sign the paper. D.W. Had a silly face on. "Haha, Arthur's in a play! What are you, a garbage can?" Arthur groaned in annoyance.

A week has passed and everyone was ready for the play. Arthur was the hairball, Buster was Cat 1, Francie was Cat 2, Muffy was Cat 3, Brain was the hair ball stunt double, Binky was the Garbage Can (who is still crying about his gameboy), Sue is the truck that kills the cats in the end, and Fern was feet. The rest of class were extras that nobody cares about. They got on the bus and the chef was driving it. And the Ratburn said "LET'S GO TO SUPER FUN WORLD KIDS!" and the chef nailed the pedal. After going through the highway, it started to rain hard. It was barley passable through it, but the chef was still driving. Everyone was a sleep since it was such a long drive, but not Binky because he was crying all of the time and Mr. Ratburn because he never sleeps. Then something happened...THE BUS HIT SOMEBODY! But the somebody hit the bus so hard, it was tipped over a cliff and crashed into the forest. During all of this, everyone was screaming and yelling from all of it but no body was hurt...EXECPT...the chef.

What happened? Find out in Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To Greenvale!

Chapter 2: Welcome To Greenvale

After looking at the wreckage of the accident, every one was okay except for the chef who DIED. Everyone was crying, even Ratburn because they both were gonna have a serious relationchip with each other and have a family once he gets the money for it. And Raburn never cries. "Okay kids, let's calm down" Ratburn said, wiping the tears away "We may have lost some one very special to us, but the important thing is that we are all okay. Let's find a way out of here." Brain looked at the bus's motor. "Sorry Ratburn. This thing looks busted and it's beyond repair. There isn't even enough oil in it." Brain said. "Well that's just great!" Franice said "Now we're stuck here with a dead body, and more importantly, IT'S RAINING! ARGH!" The forest they were in had a creepy tone to it and the sky was very red and spooky with a very weird looking purple mist around. Moans and groans were coming from everywhere, even though the only sight of something living were the class.

Buster was taking a pee at the bushes since he was holding it for too long. While looking by them, he sees something moving. "Who's there? ALIENS?" Buster said, while zipping up. It wasn't a person or an alien, but it was a LIMBO Zombie! Buster screamed. "AAAAAHHHH! ZOMBIE!" He said running away from the zombie. "KILL ME" The zombie said. Everyone was freaking out, but Ratburm took out a can of flames and threw it at the zombie, burning it. He had it just in case for the BBQ in the park. The kids were freaked out by the zombie, and then another one came in, this time he had a pitchfork. It's too bad Ratburn used his flame tank up and now he's scared too. Then gunshots were firing from the side of the zombie, killing it in a few shots to the head. Buster screamed from it because he never heard of a gun shot in real life before. Someone else walked in but it wasn't a zombie, it was...a man. The man was wearing a suit, red tie and green eyes. He had a mild scar on his face, along with hair damage from it. He put out his gun and took out a badge.

"FBI, Agent Francis York Morgan. Please, call me York. Everyone calls me that." York said, taking out a ciggarte and smoking it for a while. Everyone was a bit calm. "This is a bit weird, isn't it Zach? A bunch of animals that look like humans. Sorta reminds me of the Micky Mouse cartoons...only this is reality. First zombies, now animal crossings. This case is started to get weirder and weirder. Isn't that right, Zach?" Arthur got up "T-th-thanks sir. You saved us!" "No problem" York said, putting out his cigarette. There was crying at the back of the bus. Arthur knew that cry anywhere than anyone...IT WAS DW! D.W. Crawled out of the bus, tears are soaking on her dress. "D.W.! Why are here?" Arthur said. "I-I-I-I wanted to see the play, but m-mom and dad wouldn't let me. So I snuck in one of the bags, then it got all shaky an...and...I POOP MY DRESS!" DW said in a crying tone, with a very stinky smell coming from her behind. Everyone had their noses closed, even Brain. York got out a can of pickles and ate it, while pondering the events. Ratburn got up and said "Exusce me, Mr. Morgan" "Please, call me York." York said, finishing up his can of pickles. "Okay, York, I'm Nigel Ratburn. We were gonna go at a field trip to SUPER FUN WORLD, and there was an accident. These are my classmates, and we would really like to know if there are any towns around to rest and fix up our bus." York smiles and points at the sky. "Yes, there is a town near here. Greenvale. I'm currently staying at the hotel there, and they have some good coffee. I'll go call Thomas to pick up the bus and it'll be fixed in a jiffy." "Good!" Ratburn said "Now children, let's wait for a while for this Thomas to pick us up." "That won't be necessary, Nigel." York said, taking out and lighitng another ciggerte. "He won't be able to pick us up now, so I must recommend you to come with me. Trust me, you'll be a lot more safer." Ratburn agreed.

The gang walked through the forest. York encountered a few zombies, and Ratburn helped once he found a pipe to wack zombies with. Binky, despite being scared most of the time, also helped with his fists even though Ratburn didn't want him to be hurt. The kids just followed York when he took the lead. It went on for a while until they were almost at the exit of the forest. York then realized something that something was gonna come up; he can feel it in his gut. Then HE came. HE came out of nowhere, with a giant axe. HE was about to hit York with it, but York dodged. A quick one too! But then HE took a look at Fern. HE came for her, but Ratburn smacked him with the pipe before he even had the chance to. This made HE so mad, HE forgot how to kill so he ran so far away. "Nice swinging, Nigel!" York said. "Thanks, those baseball lessons really took off. Who was that?" York took out the ciggarte "That was HE. The reason why I'm here. HE's known as...The Red Raincoat Killer." The kids gasped.

"There isn't much about him, but he's the reason why I'm here. He recently killed a lovely young girl, Anna, and now I have to find out who he really is and why and turn him in. That's what the good guys do, right Zach?" York put away his cigarte. Buster took a look at York. "You're weird." Buster said. "Why is that, little guy?" "Because you keep calling this Zach person, but there's not one person around named Zach! Are you an..ALIEN!" Buster shrieked. Arthur shock him around. "Buster get a hold of yourself, he's not an alien. Sorry York, my friend is a little weird." "I see. What's your name?" "I'm Arthur." "That's nice."

York lead the way out of the forest. Finally, there was light. The realism that there was light was refreashing. Everyone was happy that they got out of the dreaded forest. "Mister York" DW said. "Yes sweety?" York said. "Are there gonna be any of those nasty people out there?" "No sweetie. Not here. And if you know what's good for you, you might not." York said. "Here we are...Greenvale." York said. "They'be got everything you need. I'll call up my partners, George, Thomas and Emily to pick you all up and we can stay at the hotel. You all will like Polly." York explained. "But what of the bus?" Ratburn questioned. "Don't worry about it Nigel. I know somebody who can fix it up for you." York looks down the road and sees three police cars, and one of them was a big one. "That must be them!" The cars pulled in from the side. The people got out. Emily looked at everyone since they were like animals, Thomas was being normal as usual, and George just spits on the floor. "Hello George, Emily, Thomas. This here is Nigel." He says as he points at Ratburn. "Yes, we were just going on a field trip to SUPER FUN WORLD but the bus had an accident. My class here are just children and they must be very hungry." Emily said "Well we'll take you all to A&G Dinner. They have the best mac and cheese." "I LOVE MAC AND CHEESE!" said George. "That's right." Said Emily. "After that you can all stay at the Green Deer hotel. Polly would really love the company." "Can we get this over with?" Said George. "We need to check up on Anna's body at the hospital, and quick." "Right." Said York. "But I'll stay with them at the dinner for a while. I'd like to know about this group. I'll also take them to the hotel. Then I'll go to the hospital, just in time." York stated, as the put away his cigarte. "Fine." Growled George. "But don't take too long."

What will happen in the dinner? Find out in chapter 3!

_Arthur's Note: I know that there are two people named George, but I promise you I will try to make sense out of it. RR!_


	3. Chapter 3: Out of Cake

Chapter 3: Out of Cake

York drove the class, even Ratburn, to the A&G dinner where they are going to eat. A&G is the only restaurant in the town of Greenvale, so it's always full of people there who wants to eat. The auroma of fresh coffee and grease filled the air in the restaurant, but it's too bad it's a non smoking. York really wanted to smoke so that's bad for him, but good for the kids. "Allright kiddies, you can have anything you want, but don't take too long" York said, putting out of his cigarette. The kids enter and everyone in the restaurant looked at the freakish hored of the animal kids. Most of them left with an overpriced payment, by they wanted to get out because they didn't want to see anything like this in their restaurant. The only people remaining inside are Nick and Olivia who work there, Forest Kasen who is eating because he's a fat, and a few customers who don't mind. Lily came up to York. "Hello York" Said Lily "What a strange little bunch here! Who are they?" Ratburn bumped into the conversation "Excuse but you don't so happen to have any cake?" "Oh, I'm sorry. We just ran out of cake." Ratburn was upset at the moment. "Okay. I'll order soon." York shock his head again. "Sorry Olivia, these are friends of mine. This is Nigel Ratburn. This group here is his class. They were gonna go to a field trip to SUPER FUN WORLD, but they had an accident. We're just here to have some food." Olivia sighed in joy "Good, I thought you were gonna question me more about Anna. I don't really want to think about it some more. Just take it easy. I'll be there in a second."

The gang picked out a seat. The choose a place at the corner with the booths. Arthur and Buster sat at the same seat, with Franice and Brain. "This is such a weird place" Said Arthur "Why were all of those people running out of here? They didn't even finish their desserts." Buster put down the menu he was looking at "Maybe it was because there were ALIENS around here!" Just then Harry with Micheal showed up through the opening door. Buster took a glance at the person entering with his eyes wide open. He screamed. "AAAHHH! ALIEN!" He hid his head under the menu shaking in fear. "Poor Buster. That's not an Alien, that's just Harry. He's just here to pick up his Sinner's Sandwich." York explained. "A Sinner's Sandwich?" Muffy questioned "Sounds like a boring sandwich." Micheal walked up to the furry bunch. "Excuse me, miss furry. I beg to differ that the sandwich is really yummy." So says Mr. Stewart. "He's right" York replied. "The Sinner's Sandwich is a great combination of strawberry jam, turkey, and cereal. It's the best thing I have ever tasted." Binky had an icky face. "A turkey, strawberry jam and cereal sandwhich? That sounds more gross than having a pizza with peanutbutter and grapes." Binky stated. "Also, Mr. Ratburn, where's my gameboy?" "Oh, uh, I don't know Binky. I must have left it at school." Ratburn said, after putting his head up when he was down. George had an annoyed face on him "You said you were give me my Rokeman Teal game back Binky." "Sorry George! I promise, when we get back, I will give it back to you.

After ordering the food, Olivia served it. Arthur had the Macaroni and Cheese special, Buster had the same, as well as the other kids. Ratburn was to despressed to eat since there was no cake. "What's wrong, Ratburn? Why aren't you eating anything?" Raburn singed "It's just that I can't anything that isn't cake. It's the only food I can ever eat. Since I have Chromium Picolinate, I can't stop eating cake. I HAVE TO HAVE CAKE! I JUST HAV" Just as Ratburn looks across the restaurant from his panic attack, he sees a shiny piece of double white fudge cake. And it's about to be eating by...FOREST KAYSEN!

Ratburn quickly got a fork and jumped over the table. He ran up to the table where Forest is eating and then suddenly, he grabs the cake and shoves it down his own throat. Chewing on the delicous taste of the pastry. Forest was anger. "HEY!" Forest yelled with angry. "That was my cake!" He then notices the figure, the rat in the suit knawing on the big piece of cake, drowning himself with a glass of milk. He then swallowed and said. "I'm so very sorry about that, sir. But I can't help it. I have Chromium Picolinate. I need to have cake!" Forest then was realived. "Oh okay. I understand. My mother also had Chromium Picolinate. It's a very serious issue going on in America, but the health care is just so low that they won't do anything about it. I can understand you're pain." Forest said after leaving the money on the table. "The name's Forest Kaysen. I'm a salesman. I travel around selling tree seeds. Would you like one?" Ratburn shock his head. "No thanks, I'm fine. Thanks anyway." Willie started to bark. "Whoa Willie, we're weak." Forest said. "Sorry, but we gotta go. Catch you later, Nigel." Forest lefNo it's okay.

Ratburn returned to his table with York, while all of the kids are eating. "That was something you did there, Nigel." York said. "For a second I thought you were gonna stab him with that fork. Then that would be another case I'll have to do." He said again, taking a bite out his Sinner's Sandwich, moaning in great extasy. "Ratburn, you should really try this. It'll probably take your mind off of the cakes for a while. Or find a great alternative for your Chromium Picolinate." "Okay" Ratburn replied, trying to get a piece of the sandwich, but then York slapped his hand off of it. "NA MAN, GET YOUR OWN DAMN SANDWHICH!" York said. Olivia came up the table and said "Is there anything else that I can get for you, York?" She said. "Yes, actually. One more Sinner's Sandwhich for my friend here, Nigel. Don't worry, it's all on the FBI's funds." Olivia returned a little later to give Ratburn the sandwich. The kids looked in disguest at the sandwhich. "I think it just moved" Francie said. "I think it called me 'Stupid Head'" DW followed. "Only an ALIEN can ever enjoy that sandwhich" Lastly followed by Buster. Raburn took a bite out of the sandwich. "It's...IT'S...IT'S...SOOOOO GOOOD!" Ratburn said. The kids were very surprised. "It's so tasty that..I want to have this for the rest of my life!" Ratburn then ate the entire sandwhich under a minute. Even York was surprised since he beat his record of a minute and ten seconds. "Looks like we have a new fan, Zach." York said. "But looks like this fan does have some bite to us. Well it's always nice to see someone enjoy the greatest sandwhich in the world." York finally said as he took a bite out of his sandwhich.

After eating, York drove to the Great Deer Hotel where they will be staying most of the time. Polly wasn't very surprised by the bunch since she is a really old lady. Ratburn stayed at his own room while everyone had their own of two. "Now if anyone needs me I will be in my own room" Said York to the group of kids, standing right infront of his room's door. "But for most of the time I will be away so call me on my phone if you need me and it must be important. I also recommend you to stay here, even at night time, because a lot of strange things happen in this town. Now I must leave." York then leaves to go outside to his car. "You heard him kids. It might seems boring here, but I'm sure you can find something to do here." Said Ratburn. "Just come on by my room if you need me. Just please stay inside if you can." Ratburn then left to his room. Polly came up to the kids and said "If you need me, I'll be at my desk. I'll be happy to give you change for soda and food if you want." Arhtur looked around the lobby. "Hey where's DW?"

UHOH! What ill happen? Find out in Chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4: Authorized Personal Only

Chapter 4: Authorized Personal Only

At the Greenvale Hospital, York met up with Usha, the doctor, in the morgue room where they investigate Anna's body. York investigates it when Usha is explaining how Anna died. He notices that in her mouth, there were a pile of seeds in her mouth...RED seeds. He then proclaims himself to be the lead investigator of the case since it is now his job to do it and noone else. And then DW showed up and made a scary face. "BLARGH!" DW shouted. "Whose the kid?" Uhsa said. "Oh, this is DW" York said. "She's the little sister of this kid I know, Arthur." "You mean those weird animals? I don't trust them!" George said, while spitting on the floor. Emily picked up DW "What are you doing here anyway? It's very hard to get into here!" She said. "I just opened the door. This nice lady gave me the key. She's a big fan of the Mary Moo Cow show!" DW replied. "Mary Moo Cow? That's a strange show. I should watch it." York said. "Anyway, it's too dangerous to be h" and then everything's red. Everything turned into like the forest, only this time it was in the hospital. York was prepared for anything that was gonna come at him, but DW was with him.

"Mr. Scary, I'm scarred!" DW whined. "Don't worry, I promise that nothing will harm you." "Really?" "Really. Just think of the happiest thing you could ever think of and just close your eyes." She just closed her eyes. "Now grab on to me, and don't let go until I tell you to. Okay?" DW nodded. "Good. Let's do this Zach."

York explored the hospital while DW grabbed onto his vest. There wasn't any zombies, but he kept following the ghost of Anna, which was weird because she was already dead to begin with, so that makes her a zombie. While walking, zombies came. DW could hear the moaning and cries from the zombies, but she was brave. York did perfect shots on the zombies with his gun, taking them in the head since they do exterem damgage and gives him extra cash. He continued on until he got to a resting point. "Okay, you can let go now" York said as DW let go of him and opened her eyes. "We're safe here." "Why is that?" DW questioned. "Because there is a bed here, and that means that beds are always a safe place to be at to sleep. Nothing can harm you in your sleep, even if there was." DW agreed. "That's agreeable!"

"Let's have snack" York said as he brought out a can of pickles. DW had an icky face. "Gross. I don't like pickles." She said. "Okay, woud you like some candy?" York said as he brought out two lollipops. "WOULD I?" DW said as she took them. "So, your brother seems to be a nice fellow right?" "Yeah, but he can be mean sometimes." DW said while sucking on the caramel pop. "He once punched me because I touched his stupid toy plane that didn't even work! He should've fixed it when he did." York threw away his empty can and took out a cup of milked coffee. "Well that's the thing about brothers. They can be mean sometimes, but they're always there for you. Even the ones that are older than you." York stated while sipping from his coffee. It wasn't that good since it was cold, but any coffee can do. DW asked York "Did you ever have a brother?" "No, but I know what it's like." "Like Zack?" DW said. York then threw away his coffee and stood up from the bed. "Come on, we need to go. It shouldn't take that long. Just close your eyes and grab on to me." DW said "No...I can do this. I'll stay close to you York." York Smiled. "Thanks."

York started to kill more zombies, while DW was too scared to do anything, but she was still brave to stick with York. A zombie did try to grab her, but she fought back, not much thouhg, and York shot the zombie in the heat. "Nice shooting York!" Said DW. York was already at the lobby, and he knows it's almost the end, until they came...ZOMBIES WITH GUNS! "Zombies with guns?" York said. "This is worse than Attack of the Killer Tomatoes! I'll have to deal with them, DW stay right there!" DW nodded as she stayed near a wall. York ran up to the first armed zombie and hit him with a pipe since they do extrem damage to them. The zombie died slowly. Then He went up to the second zombie and he shot him a whole bunch of times because he hated zombies. The third zombie he couldn't find, but it was going for...DW! The zombie shot DW! "Ouch!" Said DW! DW WAS ON THE FLOor bleeding. The shot only hit her leg, and she was bleeding from it. She started crying really loud. This fueled York's blood lust to kill the zombie with his own bare hands, ripping off it's flesh and eating it's beating heart out with a plastic spoon. "AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH" Roard York. His raging blood lust has been gone.

Then everything turned back to normal...exepct DW was still bleeding. Ratburn was in the hospital because he knew DW would be here. Arthur was there too. "DW! NOOOOOO!" Usha was in the lobby and he took DW to a room. "Don't worry, your sister will be allright. I promise you this." Usha went into the room. Arhtur looked angry at York. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU SHOT HER DIDN'T YOU?" He yelled at him. "No, it was one of the zombies. They are armed with charging shotting guns and they hit her. I didn't shoot her. I did not. Trust me." Arthur calmed down. "Okay I believe you. Just promise me that those freaks don't touch DW again." "Don't worry. I know they won't be touching her for a long time. She'll be safe." Ratburn came up to York "We must go, it's getting really late." York nodded. "Ofcourse, I do have to go somewhere tomorrow for investigation. At the old lumbermill. Yeah, a good night's sleep would be good for me. Come on Arthur."

**York log 1: Today was a strange day of investigatig this case. I just met a bunch of furry creatures that are actually like humans. They act like humans, talk like them and eat too. However I am more interested in both Arthur, Ratburn and DW. They seem to have a connection to this case. Just this morning my coffee said "NR" Nigel Ratburn. He must be very vital to the case somehow. Arthur and DW do have a connection between them, as siblings. Though DW is in the hostpistal, it feels like she's with us at this very monmet, I should get some rest now. There's a big day. I might just take Nigel with me. Maybe he knows something I don't.**

York then finished his stupid blog he posted and went to bed. The next morning he woke up to the sound of children playing. He looked out his window and saw that the kids were playing in the field. Execpt for Arthur. York got dressed, had a quick grab of his coffee, and went up to the sad kid. "What's wrong Arhtur?" Arthur got up from the log he was sitting on. He sighed and said "We got the word that bus couldn't be repaired until the next week. There could be no way that somebody could drive us all back home." He said as he picked up a stone and threw it across the lake. "I'm gonna miss my mom...and my dad...and DW..." Yolk got up and joined Arhtur with his rock skipping. "It's all right, Arthur. You can always meet DW in the hosptial and she's been allright. She'll live. For your parents you can always call them, calm you down. Alteast let them know you're okay." Arthur nodded. "Yeah." "Listen, maybe I can take you somewhere. But for now I need to go. I'll catch you later." York said as he was about to leave. Something sparked in his mind though. "Oh, one more thing Arhtur. Do you know where Nigel is?" Arthur pointed to the fishing deck, where Ratburn was fishing.

York walked up to Ratburn and said "You seem to have some good muscle in you." He said. Ratburn unbuttoned his shirt and it showed a scar. It was a cross where his heart was at. "I got this in a war." He said. "I faught against the Nazi Cats twenty years ago. I killed fifty of them. I was promoted to general that day, but no. I turned down. I didn't want to kill again. Killing is wrong, even if you were forced to. I took up my college courses in teachings and became a teacher. I never told anyone about this. Not even my wife." York took out a cigarte. "So that's why you were so blunt in the forest. I need your help Nigel." "What is it?" "I have a feeling that the lumbermill investigation would be too..dangerous for me to handle. I think I need some help, but I don't want Emily to get hurt, Thomas is too scared to do anything, and I don't trust George." Then Geroge came in. "What did you say about me?" Said Geroge. "Not you, the other George, George." "Oh, that George." said George, as he left with his puppet. Ratburn took away his fishing rod. "Very well. I will come with you. But I hope not to kill." Ratburn said, grabbing his green jacket. "Then let's get to it. To the Lumbermill we go." York said, taking Ratburn to his car. "So Ratburn, have you ever seen the movie, The Secret of NIPH?" York said, opening a conversation...

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? FIND OUT IN CHApter 5!


	5. Chapter 5: Burning Rat

**Chapter 5: BURNING RAT!**

George spat on the ground, looking around for Agent York. He was very impaitention because he really wanted the case to move on some how. Emeily was biting her finger nails, being all spunky as she always has been. "How long has it been?" Emily said, taking out her burnt bagel and eating it with a gross faces on. "I DON'T KNOWe!" Said George. He was angry. York usually take his time when it comes to the cases since he usually does grocery jobs, driving a crazy woman around and shoot zombos. York came in late to the lumber milll with Ratburn. Ratbun had a strange face on him, almost shocked as it seemed. York was continuing his conversation. "Sad isn't it? It all ends up as a sad story. Well atleast George can meet up with the rabbits themselves." York said, taking out a cigerty and smoking it as he got out of his sweat ass car. They both walked up to George and Emiley. They both were snt. Anger.

"Well atleast you got here at the right time." George said, fixating his hat around and scratching his arm. Emeily was on her phone texting some guy she deosn't know that keeps on sending her massages everday and it gets really annoying which costs a ton of money to read them. Then she threw out a hamburger. "Now this is the place where Anaa was killed. Shall we investigate?" George said. "Actually I'm going in alone, with Nigel." York said putting out his cigerty. "We'll be out in a while. It shoulnd't take too long. Isn't that right, Zack?" York explained to Zack. "I hope you know what you are doing to me." Ratburn said. "How would this help me with the case?" "Well you seem very important to this case. I just know it. Going through here would probably proove it." "Okay"

York and Ratburn walked into the lumber mill. York noticed that there were gonna be some zombies here. He brandished his gun and took out a shot gun. "Here Nigel. You know how to work one of these, right?" "It's been a while, but I know how to pull a trigger of a death machine." Ratburn said, taking the gun and clocking it. They walked down and they found that there were zombos everywhere. Ratburn shot at a few in the head with his shotgun and Yolk shot at a few with his pistal, and taking out a golf club to beat up some. They continued on to more hallways and continuted fighitng zombies. Ratburn was almost out of bullets for his gun, so he used his rifle to beat up some zombies when one was shoving it's hand down York's mouth. "Good beating Ratbun" They met up to a part in the lumbermill where they found some clues like in the game and York had that weird flashback thing going on in his head full of static and cryptic stuff that are hard to make out. There were still clues to look up upon. They decided to rest at one spot where they ate a whole bunch of lollipops and some left over Sinner's Sandwhiches. After taking a quick nap, York woke up and saw that Ratburn was already awake with a box of ammo by his side.

"You want to know why my last name is Ratburn, York?" Ratburn said as he was reloading his shotgun. York had a confused face on him. He took out another cigaret and smoked as Ratburn started to explain. "Back in the war my team was had to go save a private that was kidnapped. We had to infiltrate a base of the Nazi Cats. We had a plan that we haven't tried before, but planned. We infiltrated at the night, set up a bomb, and we tried out something new...we laced our bullets with fire. Hit on contact, it'll blow up. No doubt about it. It was a concept made by my brother, Rich. He died from making it, but he passed it on to me. I always brought them in, never used them, until that mission. I got my name back then, The Burning Rat, for the use of them. In short they called me Ratburn. My last name was discarded because it brought shame to anyone who heard it. Mainly because my mother was married to the general of the Nazi Cats. I then burned the base to ground, since the private was dead." Ratburn explained, as he took out a box of bullets. "He made a ton of them and I haven't used these since. These creatures will feel the wrath of The Burning Rat. They will taste my pain, my bloodlust, my blood, my steel and my power. For chef!" He then locked and loaded his shotgun. "I'm ready now, York." York took out his cigarte. "Yes, let's move on, Nigel."York said taking out his gun.

Both of them continuted on in the lumbermill. They faught more zombies. And then...HE CAME UP AND York was able to escape from his graps. The Raincoat killer was about to attack york again, but Ratburn wouldn't let that happen. Ratburn shot his shotgun at him and the fire was caught on him. He was burning but his raincoat was not. Ratburn charged at him with his shot gun and shot at him again. The attack didn't do much so Ratburn got out a knife and stabbed him. The raincaost killer ran away because he was a whimpy. York got up and said "Damn son you're good at this type of thing do you?" Ratburn got out a bottle of crunk and got out some sweet ass looking babes and said "Hell yeah br

no

They both walked to one point where they found the final clue...RED SEEDS! York said "RED SEEDS? This are vital to the case. We must talk to Geroge and Emily." They got out the lumbermill and talk them. "York, how was the investigation?" Emily said after drinking her coke. "It wasn't that good but we found some clues." York explained. "We need to see your backs though. It is very vital to the case." Both Geroge and Emily were pissed. But they had to anyway. Emily showed her's and it looked hot. Yet there was nothing on it. George showed his and there were so many scars on it but brushed it off as if it was nothing. Ratburn showed his. "Nigel I didn't wanted to see your back. You're good." Ratburn said "Well I thought I would get some cake if I did. Do I?" Ratburn said. "No you don't" "On..."

They both got back to the hotel. They met up with the rest of the class but something was going on. Everyone was sad. "What's wrong everyone?" Ratburn said. They all were pointing at a room that was used for two students, Muffy and Fern. When ratburn walked up he found that...FERN WAS DEAD! There a cut on her throat and there was bloood everday. Ratburn was shocked. York took out his cigerrate. "Looks like the kids are getting it too, Zack. Let's hope this isn't the first one of the many. Last thing we need are kids getting killed." The cops showed up and investigated the body. They colnd't find much evidence. York found that there were a ton of red seeds in her mouth and a tree sign on her arm. They questioned every one and the only person that was in and out was Muffy. She said that Muffy was gonna go to another bathroom because Fern was already using it and when she came back she was dead. This was all during the time when Ratburn was beating up the Raincaot Killer so it couldn't be him. They made sure that everyone was allright after cleaning up the crime scene. Ratburn came up to York and said "We will bring this killer in...right?" "Yes, we will. Don't worry I'm sure that this killer will be brought to justy."

What will happen next? Who kill Fern? Find out in CHAPTER SIX!


	6. Chapter 6: The Stringed Killer

Chapter 6: The Stringed Killer

Ratburn and York were at the Galaxy of Terror, a bar in the town arera. York had a couple of beers and Rabturn had some red wine with fine cheese. Ratburn was sad because one of his students were murdered during the confrontation at the Lumbermill and he blames himself for not protecting the students. "I knew I should have stayed" Siad Ratburn after stuffing his face with cheese. "If only I was there at the hotel none of this would not have happened. I don't blame you York, but I feel responsable for this." York got took a look at Ratburn. "Nigel don't feel so haste. It's not you're fault. If it was you'd be the killer of this crime." York pointed out while taking out another ciggety from his pocket. "I know how it feels to loose a loved one. Any way it's getting late. We'd better get back to the hotel before something happens." York said, putting down the bill with a wad of cash. They exited the bar with the crappy lounge music and drove all the way to the hotel. They slept over through it.

Morning came and the kids were playing outside. Despite the fact that Fern was DEAD and her friends were sad. So they were sad but also playing at the same time. Francie was crying at the tree. Arthur came up to Francie. "Francie are you allright?" "NO!" Francie yelled! "MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD! HOW CAN I FEEL ALL HAPPY WHEN MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD! AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF THAT RAINCOAT DORK IS STILL OUT THERE AND ONE OF US MIGHT BE NEXT!" She said. "I wouldn't think about that" York said finishing his can of tomato sauce. "During the investigation on Fern's room, it was appeared that she was killed by choking her in the throat. The raincoat killer killed Anna by multilating her and such and she died of blood loss. This was a clean murder. There were no Red Tree marks around, no red seeds and nothing red to boot. My guess is that there is another killer in this town." York explained, calming Francie down. "As far as I know you aren't to be harmed if you know what's good for you. And I promise, when I'm around, no one else is going to get hurt by this other killer. Now if you exucse me, I must go. I have to go to the Milk Barn. Do any of you would like to come with me?" Arhtur got up. "I'll go with you Mr. York." Arthur said. "I'd like to get some things for something." Okay

York and Arthur drove to the Milk Barn to get something. Nigel was at the hotel, protecting the children from any harm. York and Arthur talked about the PBS program that was popular back at Arthur's home. He talked about Thomas the Tank Engine and Mr. Rogers. York thought it was mumble jumble and he explained that he liked good games like Overblood for the PS1 and IllBleed for the Dreamcast. He played them during breaks in the FBI. Arthur thought he was weird, until they both shared their true passion: CHEETAHMEN! York loved the cult classic game the Cheetamen and Arthur said at his home, they were more popular than the turtles and bionic bunny combined. They shared some laughs about Dr. Morbis but that soon would be over when they got to the Milk barn. Keith was at the counter with his rock attidtue. "HEY FBDUDE! HOW'S IT GOIN? ROCK ON!" Keith said. "Hello Keith. I'm here to buy a few things. Would you like anything Arhtur? It'll be all on the FBI." "Sure!" Arhtur said. "I'll be back for a second, I'll go look around."

"So that's the animal dude. Rock on!" Keith said. York took a look at Keith. "You know about it?" "Yeah. Rumors said that these animal people came in town. Some were afraid, but they seem okay to me. Rock on!" Keith told him while giving him change for his cigertes, canned pickles, cheese, cherry pies pitchforks, steel pipes, 10mm ammo, Shot gun ammo, a map to a spirtual warp zone, and a hot dog. "They almost look like they come straight out of a GWAR show. Pretty awesome! Rock on!" Keith said. "Ha GWAR. I remember that from my punk days. They weren't that punk but more of a metal twist. That was my first exposure to the term, shock rock. We had good times isn't that right, Zach?" Arhtur came up to York with a bunch of comic books, candy, popcorn and movies. "What's all of this?" York questioned. "I decided to take my mind off of Fern's death, I wanted to meet with DW. We could watch a movie or something with her. I'm just a bit worried." Arhtur said. "Can you take me to the hospital after? I would like to" "Sure, York said." "Rock on!"

After driving Arhtur to the hospital, giving George a flower, helped Emily with cooking and being the best in the darts game, York went back to the hotel to rest up and meet up with Betty again. He's already done with meeting Diane and giving her the painiting and Betty with Q. He needs to rest up at the hotel. But then something happened. When he entered the hotel he can feel the presence of the Limbo zombos. He got out a gun and ONE CAME FOR HIM! But then Ratburn beat it up with the butt of the shoot gun rifle. "Thanks Nigel." York exclaimed. "No problem." Ratburn said. "Why are they here?" "It seems that the killer is here. Who knows I don't know how this interdimensional crap works. We must find the bottom of this." York said. "If everyone allright in here?" "Yes. I've been hearing some moaning from Athur's room though. Buster might be in the danger zone!" Batburn said. He kept smashing to the door but no go. York got his gun and noticed there was a lock at it and he shot it because it is the right thing to do when you see a locked door. He learned this in middle shcool when you shoot a lock with gun, it'll be unlocked. When they opened the door they found out that Buster was choking by...THE STRINGED KILLER! THE OFFSPRING OF THYEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAAAH YEAHget out mark THE RAIN COAT KILLER! The Stringed Killer wore a trench coat around him with a mash on. It was just a plain old black sheet over it's head though so it's no real deal. The stringed killer got out some strings and tied buster around the throat. "MAKE ON SUDDEN MOVE, OR ELSE THE BUNNY GETS IT!" He said. "Why are you doing this to my students!" Ratburn yelled. "REVENGE." The rain coat killer was there too! He swung at York wit his axe but he missed! York shot at the stringed killer and let go of Buster. He was still alive and escaped to the bathroom. The stirnged killer got to ratburn and took his gun. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOOT ME, NIGEL!" The stringed killer said. "I ran out of bullets! AND HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" "I am somebody that knows close to you, Nigel. However you won't live long enough to know.! Father! Dispose of the agent while I kill Nigel!" The Raincoat killer grapped York and was about to swing at him while the Stringed killer was about to choke Nigel...UNTIL! They both were shot in the head! They both ran away and the red world was back to normal. Both Ratburn and York were okay. "Thanks...for saving us...who would you mihgt be?" York said, looking at the figure near the opened door. "My name is Gillian Seed, investigator of JUNKER HQ." He said, with his brown long coat, hair slicked back, and under the coat a suit on.

WHO IS GILLIAN SEED? WHAT DOES HE WANT? AND WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS STRINGED KILLER? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER SEVEN!


	7. Chapter 7: Unlucky

Chapter 7: Unlucky

Gilligan, Ratburn and York were talking to each other. Introducking themselves and knowing. Seed's story is that there was a SNATCHER, a cyborg that takes place a of any human's body using artfacial skin and using it to become the human itself, was spotted at Greenvale. This led Gilligan to fly all the way from Neo Kobe to stop the SNATCHER menace. He was about to check in the hotel today, but came in early.  
>He wanted to help York since it's his only lead.<p>

"Interesting story, Seed." York replied "But I think it should be safe for you to stay away from this." Seed had an anger face. "Listen, FBI,  
>you have no idea how big the SNATCHER menace is! They killed my son!<br>Oh Harry..." Seed said. His anger face was sad through mixed emotions.  
>Ratburn got up and confort Seed. "I know how you feel, Mr. Seed. But we have our own problJUST then the door to the bathroom was broken open! Buser was still in there the whole tome! "Buster!" Ratburn said "What's wrong?" Buster had a sacred on him, looked at Ratburn and shouted "ALIEEEJUST THEN AGAIN a laser disc went through Buster's head, chopped in half and the dead body fell on floor.<p>

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ratburn yelled. "WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING?" THEn the bathroom door was ripped down revealing...A SNATCHER! "Target: Gilligan Seed Aquaried." "SNATCHER SCUM!" Seed yelled "WHY DO THIS TO A POOR YOUG BOY!" "He was in the way of Target.  
>Now, Mr. Seed, prepare tJUST THEN Ratburn was raging with bloodlust!<br>He came to the SNATCHER and tore it's head off! He took the head to Buster's corpse. "LOOK AT THIS BOY, SNATCHER! YOU HARMED ONE OF MY SRUDENTS! AND NOW I'M COMING FOR EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU BASTARDS!  
>YOU HEAR ME snatcher? SOON YOU ALL WILL FEAR AND FELL THE RAGING FURY OF NIGEL RICHARD "RATBURN" OSBOURNO!" He threw the head to the floor and smashed it with his feet. He took the SNATCHER body with him and said "Don't bother me until morning. I'm going to need some time alone." He said in a dark tone.<p>

"Now you believe me?" Gilligan said. "These SNATCHERS are a threat!"  
>York got out a cigerte. He was observing around him on what the peanut butter toast just happened. "I need your help and you need mine. I know how to deal with these SNATCHERS. I just need to join you." York finished his cigerte. "Very well. I guess we need all the help we can get. Welcome to the team, Seed." York explianed, shaking hands with Seed. Gilligan left the room while York stayed for his talk with Zach.<p>

"Zach this case is starting to get more weirder. First Zombies, then these animal creatures, and now these cyborgs known as SNATCHERS. This is starting to become like some bad movie or something. We've already got another student down, but who was that other killer? Why go for Buster? Was he the one that killed Fern? So many questions. I better tell Arthur the bad news, Zach. He's not going to like this."

York drove to the hospital. It was still closed, even at the crack of dawn. He knocked on Arthur's door and noticed it was open. He saw DW asleep and Arthur on a chair asleep too. The movie "This Planet Earth"  
>was on, with the mess of candy wrappers and popcorn. York woke up Arthur. "Ugh...York, what is it?" He said. "Arthur, I'm afraid there's something I have to tell you..." York said. All we can hear is Arthur screaming.<p>

Why is this happening to me? First the chef at school. A nice lady, even to my grandmother. Then Fern. I had a bit of a crush on her and didn't have the heart to let out my true feelings. Sure we didn't know each other, but we were friends. Now this...my best friend. Buster. He's gone. He was there when I was just a little kid. It seemed like yesterday when we watched the pilot of Bionic Bunny. Good times. But I'll never feel those times again. Now that he's gone.

York is waiting outside for me. I told him to wait for a while so I can let my feelings flow. But not this time. Chef...Fern...Buster. That's where I cross the line. I'm going to medical cabeniet. Good thing DW is still asleep, even after that horrid scream. There's a bottle of...asprine here. I'll do. Troubles are around me. I can't do this any more. I'm not going to leave this room. I'm not going back home. I need to end my life. I have nothing to live for.

"Arthur? What are you doing?" DW said. I just opened the assprine darn! "Uuhh...nothing DW. I just have a headache that's all." I lied. I'll have to wait until she falls asleep. She can't see me end my life. "I heard what happened Arthur. I'm really sorry that he's gone." She said, in a sad tone. "Arthur...even though he's gone...I'm still here. And mom and dad! We're all here for you. Just please don't do anything stupid."

She was right. Even though my best friend died, there are more people that I still care about. Francie, Binky, Muffy, George, Brain...and mom and dad. I'd devastate more people if I do this. It'll make things  
>worse...I can't do this...I go to the door to leave. "I'll see you later, DW. I'll be sure to be here some other day." "But Arthur, what about you're medicine?" "I don't have a headache anymore." I left the room, to the hallway of the hospital.<p>

I look to my left and see York. From the looks of it he just put away his cigere. "So Arthur, are you ready to back?" He said to me. I nodded. I followed him out, but at the lobby he stopped at the desk. He was talking to that red haired nurse. They seem to be talking about a quiz. I wonder what's up with York anyway. He seems to be a nut, but one with a good heart and protective. He seems to know what he's doing but he'd rather talk about cartoons and movies. A strange character.

"Sorry about the wait, Arthur." York said. "We can go now." He drove me back to the hotel. I took my mind off of everything. I just wanted to be in a place where I was safe...

I don't know why this is happening. But I will find out.

Chapter 8: Uh i dunno


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble at Becky's House!

Chapter 8: Trouble at Becky's House!

At that morning York was ready to go to Becky's house for further investigation on Anna's case. York and Ratbun were waiting at the lobby at the hotel that their staying at. Polly wasn't that happy today because it was raining and it's not that a good time to be happy for weather time today now. Ratburm was changed since the death of one of his students, Buster, from last time. He wore a white shirt over his green jacket which was tattered from the SNATCHER attack last night, with jeans that had holes and bleach on it that he got from Keithy from his grungy savior days, and boots from that old general junk man. He was an anger face because he was very impaitnion. They were wating for Gilly. "York" Ratburn said. "Why are we wating for him? We should go right now!" York just got out his cigertee and took a smoke out of it because he was COOOOOOL. "He said that we have to wwait for him." Said York after throwing away his cigerate.

York looked around the lobby. The students were sad. Buster was really popular when it came to the kids. Buster would always tell the same old bad pun to his fellow furries, but that always brought a nice light in the damp classroom of Mr. Ratburn. So everyone was sad for Buster's loss. Yet George the Moosy was happy. He's probably easing out the pain using his pupet thingy he has. It must be because hes got the aussies a long agao when his mother killed herself over a bagel at the coffee shop. Wait why did I type that that's a dump idewhatohcrabut then at the hallway of the hotel Binky was there! He was carrying a little device thinger. "Hey Ratburn, I found this new game concole: The GameStation 360! Can I keep it?" Binky said as the blue device struggled. "Put me down you bumbling clown!" The device said in a high pitched, computer voice. "Cool it even talks!" Binky replyed. Gillian walked up the bumbling thinger and said "Hey buddy, that's my friend you're holding! Let it go!" He said. Binky put the robot thing down. It stod up making some threating guesture at Blinky. If it was one. He couldn't tell because he's a dummie. This is the part where the cool music plays.

Rabturn and York were looking at the robot thing. They never seen this before, but then again they saw that SNATCHER THING from last night so it's not really suprising to them. "What is that, Seed?" York questioned after downing another can of Hollindese sauce. "Gentlemen" Seed said. "This is Metal Gear MK II. He's helped me with a lot of SNATCHER cases. He'll be able to call people and store items. He can also eat pizza apparently. I don't know why though." "Greetings. I am Metal Gear! I hope to be of service!" Metal Gear said. Just then York's raidio went off! It was george the sherif with his gruffy voice going through. "YORK? YORK?" George yelled through the Radio. "SOMETHING HAPPENED AT BECKY'S HOUSE! THAT GAY COWBOY GUY IS THERE AND SAID SOMETHING ABOUT BECKY SO SOMETHING MUST BE WRONG! GO THERE NOW!" York got to his cop car when everyone else got in too. They drove to beck's house in the cold rain. It's not pretty. Really it isn't. There was no talking about pop culture b-movies or anything about punk so this was SERIOUS! When York and the gang went to becky's house, they saw that cowboy guy at the front steps. He was crying so he was sad about something but what was it? What could have happene? York and the gang went into the house to investigate!

The inside of the house was really spooky so that means they're in the dark world for some reason. The gang looked around when JUST THEN the rain coast killer was there! He swang his axe at Ratburn, when York tackled him. "Good jab, York!" "Now we're even!" Gillian shot at the rain coat guy, but he missed! The guy just ran away though so there wasn't much to do. "What was that?" Gillian said. "Was that a SNATCHER?" "No, that was the red rain coat killer." York explained. "He comes from an old folk lore about kiling people in the rain. He kiled someone and why I'm investigating." Gillian just sighed. "Well as long there's no SNATCHERS here. Those are bad." "Can we just move on? I have revenge to taste!" Ratburn said. "Revenge is not going to bring him back. Besides he was killed by on of those SNATCHERS, not the killer." York said in a weird tone. "WHEL what if he is one of them? Or the hive mind of everyone? He must be behind of everthing!" Ratburn yelled in angered. "Come on, fighting is not going to make it any better." Seed said. "Let's just move on. Lead the way, York." "Okay!"

They enounctered the usual. LIMO ZOMBIES! Seed wasn't suprised since he thought they were silly compared to the SNATCHERS, and no zombie is gonna scare him. His lasterblaster is a great choice for fighing them. York was jealous, but Ratburn was okay with his fire bullets. There weren't that many things that really suprised them, other than a few shoving their hands in their throats which hurt a lot! Metal Gear just chilled with the rest of the folks because he's a robot without a mouth. Even though he can eat a pizza which is still something that needs to be said. York was profiling for all of the clues he needed to gather to solve this mysteryious mystery and he as to becarful to becarful. There was one point where there were ton of zombies spawning but York killed a bunch just to get more money for his case. Even though he's already loaded with tons of cash. They searched around the house for more clues to the point where they find something important! It was a bloody top! This was imporant because becky might be in the trouble area! York and the gang contintues to search the horse to find what really happened.

After many killings of zombies, they finally got up to Becky's room. They followed a blood trail and saw taht Becky was ALREADY DEAD! She was hanging from the shower like jesus was in the movie wehre that guy from highlander was in only it didn't suck! Anyway George the Sherif got to the rope to save Becky but Buecky was ALREADY DEAD~ York was too late, along with Ratburn and Seed. Then all of a sudden a SNATCHER CAME UP! "What the hell is that?" George the sherif said. Ratburn had the burning resistance in his eyes to kill the SNATCHER scum for killing Busta. He got out a machete out of his crotch and slicked inbetween it's head!Then an another SNATCHER appeared! It came for Metal Gear because SNATCHERs were jealous that they can't eat pizza and he wanted to know the truth. Gillian aimed for it's head and shot the SNATCHER! All of this while Becky was ALREADY DEAD$ Thomas was puking because he was a pussie and Emily was spunky about this situation and ate a peanut butter pizza. George felt sad. Not the moose George the Sherif George. And then he palyed a music.

York and the gang left the house and went back to the hotel. It was in the red shadow world thing again. "Why are we in the same dark world area again?" Ratburn said. Then THE STRINGED KILLER WAS BACK! "Hello again, York and Nigel..." The Mad Killer hissed, holding a bunch of strings from one hand. York got out his gun, as well as Ratburn and Gillian. "Tisk tisk...don't you know that you're suppose to get the right toys before playing this little game. I am ashame. Already I did another playmate to my collection...I hope you enjoy cleaning up the mess I made. But I guess she'll hire a butler to do it for her. I'll see you later!" He then disapaired. The gang looked at one of the rooms and they found that MUFFY WAS DEAD!

Why is chapter 9 soon


	9. Chapter 9: Who is the Stringed Killer!

Chapter 9: Who is the Stringed Killer?

The trio broken the door open to Muffy's room, who was also Francie's room aswell. Inside they found that Muffy was hanging from the celing with a string. That means that she is DEAD! Ratburn screamed at the horror, seeing yet another one of his students died. Gillian was sad to see somebody die, but the student's death didn't cause him much. York looked around though to see if there were any clues. There weren't though. "It looks like this other killer knows what he is doing." York said to himself. "No clues, no mess, no fingerprints or anything. I wonder who he is anyway? Any idea, Zach?" Gillian put his head up and thought of something. "If this is what it is, then this looks like the work of the Stringed Killer." He said to York. "The Stringed Killer? Who is he?" Ratburn questioned.

"Well, I looked it up on a SNATCHER case that there was something that was a connection to the old murders caused by a person using strings to kill people. The Stringed Killer killed five young girls because of some ritual of some sort. Though that was almost a hundred years ago. This seems like a new type of stringed killer. I don't know, but he seems to copy his ways of killing his victims." Gillian explained to the gang. "But why was he going for Buster?" Ratburn said. "I don't know. He said it was for revenge, so I guess it was for a personal reason." York stated. "Infact…I have a feeling that one of the students…may be the Stringed Killer." "WHAT?" Ratburn yelled "You can't say that! They're innocent kids that likes to play balls and they're so nice! You can't say that one of them are suspects!" Ratburn yelled some more. "I'm sorry to say Nigel, but it may be true. Ratburn I need you to stay at the hotel at all times. You may never know what may happen when you leave. Plus you need to protect the kids if anything happens to them." York said to Ratburn. "Gillian, you really have no real use for me, so unless I need you, you can come with me. Other than that, you have no need."

York called up a clean up crew to take muffy's body out. The kids were really sad now that they lost another friend of their's. Buster, Fern and now Muffy. All of them killed. Francine was the most sad since she lost two of her friends and just stayed in her room crying all day, eating very little food Arhtur tried to consault Francie, but she didn't listen because she was sad. Arhtur just walked around the hotel, seeing Binky crying over not only the dead students, but the fact he still can't find his game boy. Sue Ellen was just staring at a wall like it was nothing, with tears falling donw her face. George was normal as always, but again he had the aussies. Arhtur then bumped into Brain. "Oh, sorry Brain!" Arhtur said. "Yeah…" Brain said, letting out a long sigh. "Arhtur…I have a bit of a confesion to make." He said. Arhtur looked at him strangely for a bit. "I…I think I saw somebody come out of Francie's room. I looked to see trhough the window and I saw that body was hanging." Arhtur had a horror face on! "Brain! This is important! You have to tell York about it!" Arthur grabbed Brain's arm, but Brain hesitate. "No Arthur, I can't!" "Why not?" "Because I think he's the one!" Arthur slapped Brain through the face "He did not! He was gone when it happened! He wouldn't do this! I know it!" Brain nodded his head "But I looked at the figure and he dropped something. I took a look and it was one of those cigartes that he had!" York walked up to the two. "Hey kids, what's going on?" York said. "Nothing, we were just about to eat soon." Brain said as Arhtur was a bout to say something, but York interrupted him. "Now you two, please, I advise you not to leave the hotel. It's much too dangerous." York said. He left the two to go to his room.

In his room, he saw that Ratburn was there too! "Nigel. What are you doing here?" York said. "York…I want to tell you something. About this Stringed Killer…I've heard the name before. It was back in my war days. I was on a mission to and my targets were already dead. It was because of him. But then…I saw him. He was there with his eyes glowing with red. I shot him, and it killed him. Now I know why he knows me. If anything York, this is personal. He killed my students and now he must pay for his sins." Rabturn spoke, getting up from the couch. "If you see him, and if you do kill him, make sure that was for me. Until next time, York." Ratburn left the room, and to his own room this time where he would rest. York was about to go to sleep, only to talk to Zach. "This is starting to get messy now, Zach. I would have perfered doing the case with the raincoast one, but now with this Stringed Killer and these SNATCHERS, things are started to get out of hand. I miss the old days. I better get something to eat and go to sleep. I'll see you later Zayeah I got gold

Meanwhile at the Hostpital, DW was sleeping like a baby. But then she woke up to the sound of the door opening. "Arhtur? Is that you?" DW said in a sleepish tone. But it wasn't Arthur. It was..THE STRINGED KILLER! "No, DW. Just a little playmate. How's about a little fun, before we play a little game?" He said in a dark tone. "I don't know mister. I can't talk to Strangers and my leg is still in a case." DW said, rubbing her shot leg. "No it's fine. I'm a friend of your brother, Arhtur. He said it would be fine." The stinged killer took DW away to somewhere. WHAT YES I WILL DO THE DIS

York woke up to meet up with Diane at the art gallery because it had something to do with Nick. But before that he had to meet up with Ushah to do something with him. After figuring out a periodic table test, Ushah said something. "Hey York. Did Arhtur stop by to see DW?" he said. "No, Arhtur was at the hotel the whole time. Why?" York said to him. "Well DW isn't in her room." York then had a surprise face. "What? Where is she?" "I dunno!" "Listen I need to go for investigation. I need you to call the cops and tell them that DW is missing. Last thing I need is another victim!" York left the hostpital and drove to the art gallery to find out about what's between with Nick and Diane.

And what will happen there? In chatper 10.


End file.
